Two Is Better Than One
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Clare andKC know they are meant to be together, forever.Why wait until they are older to get married?With the stress and pressure of Senior year,married life lies betrayal seduction temptations might prove too much for this shaky pair?Is the end of Klare?
1. I Wouldn't Mind it

I Wouldn't Mind It

Clare and KC know they are meant to be together, forever. So why wait until they are older to get married? After all when two people love each other as much as KC and Clare, why would you wait? With the stress and pressure of Senior year, and married life, as well as lies, betrayal, seduction and temptation, might prove too much for this already shaky pair. Can they selvage their relationship and their marriage? Or is this the end of KC and Clare forever?"

…...

KC walked to the Dot. Clare his girlfriend has texted him and begged him to meet her there. He looked ta the dark room, and realized what was gonna happen. He smiled and opened the door.

"Surprise!" all his friends jumped out "Happy Birthday KC!" Kc looked up and saw the banner that read "Happy 18th Birthday KC"

"Guys this is too much." he was shocked just then Clare came out from the crowd. He couldn't help but smile. Clare ran over to him and he hugged her "You did all of this?" he asked. Stupid question. He knew it was her. She did this every year on his birthday. Weather or not they were dating.

"Yup!" she said "Happy birthday KC." she kissed him. Her kisses were like a cold water on KC's hard soul.

"OK, cake time!" Dave said. KC walked over the big cake on the table. It had footballs and basketballs on it. He smiled and cut it. The party was fun. KC couldn't help but stare at Clare. She was so amazing. He loved her. She loved him. They belonged together.

After the party, everyone left, but KC and Clare. She was picking up, when KC came over to her and kissed her neck. She smiled and turned around and kissed him back

"Happy birthday K." she said

"Thanks." he looked into her eyes. "I love you." he told her. He meant it

"I love you too K." she smiled and kissed him again. Within a few minutes, they were making out on the couch. He stopped only briefly to say

"You know Clare," he began "I have screwed up a lot. But fighting for you, was the only thing I did right."

"You can stay over at my house tonight. My parents are out of town." Clare said

"Your lucky."

"How?"  
"You have a family. You have people who care about you no matter what, and no matter how hard things get, you have somewhere you belong. Me?" he said "I have never felt that way," he grabbed the side of her face "Until I met you I had never loved anyone. You taught me to love not only you, but myself. I know you are the one for me." he told he honestly.

"I know your the one for me too KC." she looked down "I just wish we didn't have to wait until we are older to be truly together." Clare sighed. Now KC (who lived his life on impulse and impulse alone) looked at Clare.

"Why wait?" KC said

"What?"  
"Why do we have to wait? Your 17, I just turned 18. you turn 18 in 2 months. Why do we have to wait?" he stood up. A fire lit in his stomach

"Your serious?" Clare was confused

"Yes! I have never been more sure of anything in my life." he looked at her "Do you love me?"  
"Yes." she said getting chocked up

"And you believe we are meant to be?" KC continued

"Yes." she said he got on his knee, and grabbed Clare's hand

"Clare, I love you. I have always loved you. I know how I feel when are together and I know how I feel when we aren't together. I know that you deserve the world. And I cant give it to you. But I will promise you, if you will be mine, I will do whatever it takes to get as close as possible. All you have to wake up in the morning, and I will take care of everything. You just have to do me this honor." he looked around and saw a packet of Twizzlers. He ripped it open and took it out and made a ring with it. Clare was about to cry and laugh at the same time "Clare Marie Edwards, will you marry me?" he said Clare stared at KC, and the "ring". She was frozen "This is the time you say something." he said Clare (who was not impulsive in anyway) did something so crazy and may be so stupid but she didn't care

"Yes." she said and CK sighed and she said it louder "YES!" he put the ring on her and picked her up. He lifted her up and twirled her around. They were laughing and kissing. Nothing mattered, not Clare's parents or his past. Not their friends not even the future, all that mattered was each other and this moment.

**Clare and KC get married without anyone knowing. People have mixed reactions to their hasty marriage, how will this effect the newly weds? **


	2. Magic

Clare and KC were asleep in her room. It was Sunday. Two days after KC purposed. One day after they got married. KC and Clare were facing each other. KC woke first. He stared at a peaceful Clare. He couldn't believe that she was finally his forever. Clare woke up within ten minutes of KC waking up. She smiled at him and yawned

"Morning wife." KC said

"Morning husband." she replied. They just looked at each other. KC wanted to stay here and be in this peaceful world. Just then they heard the door open. It was Clare's parents. KC and Clare sighed

"Ready to face the chopping block?" KC asked

"Not even remotely." she said honestly. They heard her mom shout

"Clare come down." Clare looked at her door

"I don't even want to know what my parents are gonna say when they find out." Clare said

"No matter what, I am not going anywhere. I will be right here with you." he got up "After you Mrs. Guthrie." he liked saying that, almost as much as Clare loved hearing it.

"Thank you Mr. Guthrie." she walked down

"There she is." her dad said

"You still in bed? It well past noon." Her mother said

"Yeah. Listen Mom, Dad, we need to talk" KC was waiting up the stairs

"Ok, sweetheart." her mom said and they sat down. KC came up behind Clare

"Actually its something Clare and I have to tell you." KC said. He looked at Clare's mom and dad. He went dizzy for a moment. "Sorry I just lost feeling in my feet." he said "I'm OK." he looked at them again. He felt like he was gonna throw up. There beady eyes burned a hole in his soul. "You know how much I love and respect your daughter." he began "She is everything to me." he looked at Clare who came closer to him "And I know we are young but I mean we aren't that young, I am 18 and she is gonna be 18. Well we have been together for four years. Well not really four years more like on and off for four years, but its not like we just met." he kept on rambling on. Clare stopped him

"What KC is trying to say is that we are married." she said. Her parents just sat there frozen for what seemed like a million hours. "Mom, Daddy," Clare said "Please say something."

"How could you do something so stupid?" her mother asked

"Clare we expect more from you." her father said her mom got up in anger

"How could you be so irresponsible? What about your future? Your hope and dreams?" her mother cried

"How do you know that this wasn't my hopes and dreams?" Clare cried back "How do you know KC isn't my future?"

"You are only 17! you don't know what its like being married!" her mother said

"I am gonna be 18 soon mom."

"You aren't 18 now!" her mom said. Then looked at KC "This was your idea wasn't it?"

"Well..." KC began

"It was mine." Clare said

"Oh my god!" her mom said "You two are not married."

"This is my life mom. You cant tell me who to love and how to live my life!" Clare said and grabbed KC 's hand. "Come on KC." she left.

"Don't you walk away from me Clare Edwards, I am still your mother!" her mom was more than pissed. Her husband came over to her.

"Mary," he said

"Steve, she isn't ready for this. I don't buy it was her idea. I know it was that boy's." her couldn't even say KC's name.

"I agree. But the more we banned her from seeing KC last year, the more she had to sneak. The more we ban something, the more the girls seem to rebel." he pointed out

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" she said

"They want to be married, we let them be." he said. "We have the guest house. We will show how hard it is be married. They will be over this by her birthday." her dad said

"Your right. That is a good idea." her mother said

…...

"God! My parents are such jerks!" Clare yelled out pacing in her back yard.

"Clare will you calm down. I am not surprised they responded this way." KC said "I kinda expected it."

"Its just they are treating me like a little kid! I am not a little kid." she said

"I know. But your the baby. They want to keep you that way for as long as possible." he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders "Give it time"

"Since when are you the level headed one?" Clare asked and kissed him. Just then her mom and dad came out.

"We need to talk." her father said. They all went into their living room. Clare and KC sat on the coach together. "Ok, your right Clare, you are gonna be 18. we cant stop you." be started "So we have a proposition for you guys. If you can survive till Clare's birthday, we will pay for an actual wedding." her dad said

"What?" Clare asked

"You two are gonna stay in the guest house. While paying rent and going to school." he mother told them. "I assume you have told your mother KC?" she asked

"Not yet." KC said.

"Well I suggest you tell her." her mother did not smile, Clare just walked out. Kc followed her outside

"What are doing?" KC asked "They are giving their blessings. Kinda" KC said

"They are only doing this cause they want us to fail." Clare said

"They want us to fail, so we prove them wrong. We prove that we are old enough and mature enough to do this. You and me Clare." he said "No one is gonna stop us." he told her. She smiled

"This isn't gonna be easy." she told him

"Things worth having are never easy." he hugged her "But that is what makes them worth it"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…...

Clare was moving into the guest house with KC when they heard a loud pond on their door. It was Alli

"Hey Alli." Clare said

"Don't you 'hey Alli' me!" she said "You don't text, KC and I are married and expect me to be OK with it!" she said

"I didn't know I needed your permission." Clare said

"Clare, let us go have lunch." she said "My treat." she dragged Clare out of the guest house . Kc sighed.

…...

"Ok how did it happen?" Alli asked

"Well we were talking and he asked me to marry him." Clare said "I said yes."

"Clare are you crazy? You are only 17. You have your whole life ahead of you" Alli said "Do you really want to be with one person your whole life?" Alli asked

"Alli, I have dated other people. Eli, Fritz. I know how I feel about KC. We are meant to be. I may be crazy, but I know what I am doing." Clare told her "And anyways, its not like I am 14. I have known KC for four years. We have been through a lot." she said "I know we can make it work."

"Clare listen.."

"No Alli, listen to me. I just know. I know you think that I am crazy, but I don;t care."

"So what did your parents say?"  
"If we can survive through my birthday, they will pay for a real wedding."

"Um bridesmaid called it!" Alli said

"What? 5 seconds ago you were telling me I was stupid." Clare was confused

"You are, but of you are gonna go through with this, I wanna be bridesmaid."

"There isn't anyone else I would even consider." Clare said."

…...

"Dude are you serious?" Dave said

"Yup. We got married this weekend" Kc said. He was putting boxes from his car and brought them in the guest house.

"You really want to sleep with one girl for the rest of your life?" Dave asked who was helping

"Yes. Look, I love her man."

"At least she wont leave you when she gets smart and realizes she is too good for you." Dave laughed "And hey you get all the sex you want." he pointed out

"We haven't even had sex yet."

"What? Why marry her?"

"Oh I don't know. Because she is the only person who I want to be with. I didn't ask her to marry me just to have sex with her." KC said "Man your stupid."

"Just saying man. You are gonna be living together, that is gonna be a lot of tension if you aren't having sex." Dave told KC

"I not saying we are never gonna have sex. But I still don't want to pressure her. She is already getting stressed about both of us needing a job to pay for the rent." he said "I don't want her to think that I only wanted to get married so we could have sex." KC said "I am not an ass."

"Well, that is debatable." Dave joked. Then Alli and Clare walked up the driveway.

"Here she is. The new Mrs. Guthrie." KC said. Clare smiled and shook her head

"Your a dork." she smiled and they kissed

"You married a huge dork Clare." KC said "Good thing is you have the next 50-60 minimum to get used to me." he smiled

"I am looking forward to it." Clare and KC walked inside.

**As KC and Clare adjust to married life, struggle to find jobs, and stay on top of there school work, an old friend of Clare's comes to Degrassi. He is extremely attractive and catches all the girls off guard, especially Clare. How can she possible resit? **


	3. Fireflies

KC was the first to wake up on Monday morning. He showered and came back in, Clare was still asleep. He smiled and walked over to her. Her back was to him. He kissed her cheek

"Time for school Mrs. Guthrie." he said. Clare moaned

"No." she said "I don't want to." she turned to face him

"Come on. How are gonna prove we are responsible, if we are late on our first day of school, as husband and wife?" he said

"Fine." she got up.

Once Clare was ready they drove to school. The looked at the school

"What are gonna think people are gonna say?" Clare asked

"KC you lucky guy, Clare its not too late to get out of this." he joked, it made Clare smile. "We are never gonna know unless we go in."

"Yeah I know." they got out. They walked as they always did. Hand in hand. But there was something different about this day. They were nervous. They had every right to be.

…...

Once they walked in Alli came running over.

"Clare we have much to discus." she told her "So about the color scheme.."

"Alli chill. Its 2 months away at least." Clare said "Just breath."

"Well, KC, I am gonna borrow your wife. Hope you don't mind." Alli said

"Do I have a choice?" he jokingly asked

"Um nope!" she dragged Clare away and Clare gave a crazy face. He smiled. Dave, Connor and Wesley came over.

"We heard man." Connor said  
"Congrats man." Wesley told him

"Thanks." KC said "I am a lucky lucky guy," he said

"Was she drugged?" Dave said

"Hahaha" KC said "No!"

"At least she said yes." Wesley said "That could have been embarrassing. You know if she told you no"

"She didn't. Guys can we just drop it." Kc asked "I gotta go." he said

…...

"Clare, I can''t believe you are gonna get married for real." Alli said.

"Yes, its all exciting." Clare said giddy. Just then Adam walked over.

"Tell me I miss read the blog." Adam asked

"What?"

"Its said "Secret wedding for gifted couple." and since you and KC are the only gifted couple I assume its you guys." Adam looked as if he was freaking out.

"Hey what about me and Dave?" Alli asked

"Dave isn't really gifted." Alli nodded."Anyways are you insane?" Adam asked

"No. look I know you guys think I have lost it and I have made a huge mistake, but I have loved KC since I was 14. I have dated other guys, but my heart is always gonna want to be with KC. He feels the same. We know we are meant to be."

"Are you sure he just didn't want to have sex?" Adam asked

"No. because we haven't yet." Clare said proudly "He said he didn't want to pressure me." Clare smiled

"Wow, that is kinda romantic." Adam said.

"Yup. He is perfect."

"Clare, I hate to break it to you, you can use a lot of words to describe KC Guthrie, but perfect is the last one." Alli told her

"He is perfect for me." Clare said.

They all walked to there lockers when Clare saw a familiar boy. One she had not seen in almost 4 years.

"Who is the hottie?" Alli asked

"Oh god." Clare ducked behind a door.

"Clare what is it?" Alli and Adam followed her

"You see that guy out there?" Clare asked

"Yeah, what the hell do you think this drool is?" Alli pointing to her cheek.

"Oh god. Sam" Clare said

"You know that beautiful man tower?" Alli asked

"Kinda" Clare couldn't look at him

"Clare explain." Alli said

"Well, long story short, we kinda sorta,"

"Clare Edwards?" Sam said

"Sam Black! Hey" he hugged her

"Wow, haven't seen you in like 3 and half years." He said "You look really good." he looked up at down "I would have thought you'd be in that uniform still" he teased

"No I retired the uniform a few years ago, thank you very much." she said "What do you think?"

"Stunning."

"Hi I am Alli," Alli said "I am Clare's bestie and you are?"  
"Well am I that easily replaceable?" he said joking with Clare

"Alli, Adam, I wanted to introduce you to, my oldest friend. Sam these are my two best friends"

"Nice to meet you." he shook there hands. "So how are you? You seeing anyone?" he said

"Um yeah, kinda" Clare said "I just got.."

"She just got married" Alli said

"Really?" Sam said

"Yeah."

"Serious?" He asked

"Yeah." just then KC came up and snuck up behind Clare. She shirked. She turned around and hit him playfully "You jerk" he laughed and they kissed

"I'm guessing this is the lucky guy?" Sam asked

"Um I guess" KC asked confused "I'm KC and you are?"  
"Sam." they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." he put his arm around Clare. "Come on we have to get to class."

"See ya later Clare." Sam said winking at Clare.

…...

KC had basketball practice so Clare went home with Alli, to finish unpacking and organizing.

"So when are you gonna tell me about you and Sam?"  
"Well he was my best guy friend growing up. We used to spend summer's together, cause my grandparents camp. The summer after KC and I broke up the first time, he was there. He told me he liked me, and I kinda always crushed on him,"

"And? And?"

"We kinda hooked up." Clare looked at Alli

"Um define that statement right now Clare!" Alli said in a panic

"We made a few times, and a base or two reach. We promised to keep in contact, but I didn't. Then I met Eli, and then never went back to the camp."

"So he was your KC, before KC right? Your best guy friend who you secret crush on"  
"Um I guess." Clare said

"KC is gonna freak." Alli said

"You are so helpful." Clare sighed.

…...

After basketball practice, Simpson called KC into his office. Once he arrived. KC saw a man sitting in his office, he had never seen him before.

"KC, I understand you and Clare got married?"

"Yes." KC said looked at the guy.

"Well, I am not gonna tell how stupid that was, or how hard married life is gonna be." Simpson

"Um thanks, I guess" KC was unsure why he was there

"So, you like fixing cars right?"  
"Yeah." KC still was unsure what was going on

"I know a guy, and old student of mine. Good guy. Anyways he needs help around the shop he just opened, a paid job, would you be interested?" Simpson said

"Why would I want to work with some old geek student of yours?"  
"Maybe cause he knows more about cars then a punk like you will ever know." the man said

"Who are you? The worlds oldest high school student?" KC snapped at him

"Ooo Mr. Basketball has an attitude."

"KC Guthrie, meet Sean Cameron." Simpson said

"Goodie. Why is he here?"

"Too put a smart ass like you in his place."

"Wow, don't work too hard, wouldn't want to throw out a hip."  
"So KC, about the job, you like fixing cars?" Simpson asked

"Yeah" he looked back at Simpson "If you know how they work, they will never let you down"

"Oh yeah. He is perfect." Sean said and walked out

"Perfect for what?"

"That is the old student of mine. So you want the job?"

"Well I need a job." KC sighed "Fine. What time?"

…...

Clare was waiting for KC at the Dot, and looking in the want ads. Just then she saw help wanted sign

"Hey Peter," she said

"What?" he said

"Um you hiring?"

"Yeah why?"  
"I need job," Clare said

"Why? I thought your parents didn't want you guys to work in high school" Peter said

"Well, they want to scare Kc and I out of our marriage." Clare stated

"Yeah well.." just then Peter looked at her "Say what?"  
"KC and I got married. So my parents are making us live in the guest house, and pay rent."

"Wait, that jerk who keeps on hurting you?"

"He isn't a jerk. He has just hurt me once or twice." Clare said

"You do know you are like 17?"  
"Yes, so can I have the job or not?"  
"Um yeah. When can you start?"

"Tomorrow after school?"

"Sure." Peter walked away and KC came in. he was happy and Clare could tell as soon as she saw him.

"I have got big news." he said

"So do I."

"I got a job."

"Me too."

"Its at a local garage."  
"That's awesome" Clare said

"Its 10.50 and hour."

"K, that is incredible" she kissed him

"Where is your job?"

"Right here." Clare said

"You are gonna be working at the Dot?"

"Yup." Clare said

"This is gonna be easy."

"I know. I love you." Clare told him

"I love you too." they kissed again "So lets order huh?"

**Clare and KC are doing there best not to stress out. But when Clare and KC never get to see each other, Clare begins to look to Sam for comfort, but that is all right? **


	4. Your Beautiful

Two weeks had gone by, and things seem to be perfect for the newly weds. They were working and still keeping up with school. Clare was at her locker after their first class, when KC came over

"Oh miss, I have a problem" he said

"What might that be?" she looks at him

"Right now I am in front of this gorgeous girl, and I want to kiss her." KC teasing

"Well, I know she wants to kiss you too." Clare teased back

"Only problem is I am married." he looked scared

"Then I say kiss her quick" she smiled and he kissed her "How's your day?"  
"Good. Except that I have to go to the garage during my lunch and then my spare." KC said. Clare groaned

"Oh man. I was hoping we could have lunch" Clare said

"Well we can have dinner your not working," Clare looked down "You have to work?"

"Peter has a night class tonight. What about lunch tomorrow?"  
"Basketball practice." KC said "Brunch Saturday?"

"Meeting with my mom." Clare shook her head "We never get to see each other."

"I know. I know." he looked at Clare

"Well you better get going." she said

"You OK?"  
"Yeah. Just call me before you go to basketball practice." she said

"Promise." he kissed her goodbye.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sam said

"No. Its just we never see each other." she looked at Sam "Why am I telling you this?"

"Cause I am your best friend." he said and winked and walked away.

…...

KC ran into the shop

"Sorry Sean, I was talking to Clare." he said  
"Got it. Next time," Sean started

"Wont happen again. Promise" KC said. KC got right to work, changing the oil on a few cars, while Sean fixed the breaks, on one. After his spare was up, KC was getting ready to leave "Is there anything else you need help with before I go?"

"Nope. Thanks KC." Sean went back to work. KC sighed and got into his car, and drove to school.

…...

Clare was bored waiting for class to start,and waiting for KC. She walked past the art room, and saw Sam painting in there alone.

"You OK Sam?" she asked

"Oh hey Clare. Yeah I actually like just to be alone and paint." he looked at her "What about you?"  
"Oh I suck at painting but I like to spend time writing." she said

"That is cool." he said

"Yeah, painting takes a steady hand, and I do not have that." Clare said

"Want me to show you?" he offered

"You would do that?"

"Yes." he handed her the brush and she started to paint. "No gently." he said. He put his hand over hers and guided her hand with the brush

"Its much easier your right." she looked and realized how close Sam was. She was breathless for a moment. He smiled at her, and Clare remembered why she had liked him. Just then KC walked in

"Hey Clare, Sam" KC said

"K, hey." she jumped up and walked over to him "How was work?" Clare said looking at KC who gave Sam a dirty look.

"It was fine babe. Come on, Kwan will kill us if we are late." he kissed her cheek"

"You two love birds have fun." Sam said.

"So why were so close to Sam?" KC asked as they were walking away.

"He was teaching me to paint with a steady hand" Clare looked at KC "You aren't jealous are you?"  
"No. its just." he began

"What KC don't you trust me?"

"Yes. Of course." then he looked at her "Its him I don't trust. No guy just wants to be friends with a pretty girl." he said

"Well, its not like that with Sam and I. I mean we grew up together, he knows everything a bout me, and I know everything about him." she said

"Well it makes me a little uncomfortable that you two are hanging alone." he said

"Wow, and here I thought you weren't jealous. Look K, I love you. He is my best friend. Just grow up OK?"she walked into English and didn't look at Kc for the rest of the day. He grumbled and went to the garage at the end of the day.

…...

"KC can you give me a hand with the brakes?" Sean asked

"Yeah," KC walked over to him.

"Hand me the wrench." KC did. Then he checked his phone. No new messages. He sighed. Clare was avoiding him. He knew that. "KC, KC, KC" Sean said

"Oh sorry what did you say?"

"Wire cutters." but Sean got up "You know KC, you have been pretty spacy ever since you got here, whats up?" Sean asked whipping his hands on a old rag.

"Its Clare,"

"Oh the wife." Sean said "What did you do?"  
"Why would you assume I did anything?"  
"Come on," Sean said

"Yeah your right. She has been hanging with a guy who kinda likes her. So I told her I wasn't comfortable and she told me to grow up."

"Well even if he likes Clare, doesn't mean Clare likes him"

"I know. The thing is, I hardly ever get to see her anymore. Between basketball, work, school, and all, we never have a moment alone." Sean looked at KC

"Hey kid, look, I don't need anymore help around the shop today, why don't you take the night off?"

"Really?" he looked recited

"Yeah. Go be with your girl."

"Thanks Sean" he smiled and walked out. He went home to shower.

…...

"Ok Clare, you OK with closing tonight?" Peter asked

"Yeah, you go. I will take care of everything." she assured him

"Ok, see you tomorrow." he left. 15 minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door

"You forget something?" but it wasn't peter, it was KC.

"Hey." he said

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"I thought you were working?" she let him in

"Sean gave me the night off." he looked at her "I am so sorry about earlyer."

"Its OK. You know if you gave Sam a chance I know you two will be great friends" she smiled

"It just that its been so hard. Not seeing you all the time." she kissed him

"I know K, I know, its hard, but look on the bright side, we still have school." she said

"Oh miss student counsel president, yearbook staff, prom committee oh and yes, Stage manger of the musicals."

"We still have class," she kissed him "Come on K, if you got involved in something like the play, we would see each more." she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. He grabbed one side of her face and kissed her

"You know, if you think about it, we are kinda alone now." he said. Clare looked around

"You know we kinda are," he picked her up and carried her over to the coach. They started making out. He took off his over shirt and Clare took off her Dot shirt. They were so lost that they didn't even hear Peter pull up

"Sorry forgot my wallet" then he saw them "Oh my."

"Peter!" Clare said jumping up "This isn't what it looks like."

"Its fine Clare," he left uncomfortable.

"Ok you gotta go."

"What he said it was fine." he tried to kiss her but she dodged it.

"KC that could have been the owner and I could have been fired. Look I will see at home in about an hour."

"Fine. See you there." he left in a huff.

**Clare's parents are on a mission to break up the shaky marriage with one thing every young couple fears: Marriage counseling. When things start to come up that threaten to put an end to Klare marriage. Meanwhile Clare finds herself tempted to do something she has never done. Can she resit temptation? **


	5. I Wanna Touch You

Clare came home later than she planned to. She crept in trying not to wake KC.

"You don't have to worry I am not asleep." he said

"Sorry for snapping K." she walked over to the bed where he was reading "Its just. I need this job. I cant afford to loose it." she said

"Its OK." he said. She leaned over and kissed him. She got dressed for bed. When she lay down Kc faced her. "We have got to find some us time." he told her

"This is our us time." she said

"Your right. Look I am alright with not letting this us time go to waste. Who is up for a little fun?" KC raised his hand "Oh look its unanimous" Clare pushed him back and laughed. She kissed him. He kissed her repeatedly. Just then the phone rang

"KC" she said between kisses "KC the phone" she said

"Let the machine get it." he kept on kissing her. Although she enjoyed the kissing she turned over

"I have to get it." she picked it up. But KC was over her shoulder kissing her neck. It made her giggle

"Hello?" she said

"Clare," she recognized the voice.

"Mom! What's up?"she shot up and pushed KC off of her  
"Can you both come in?"

"Yeah." she looked at him. "We gotta go." Clare said and KC groaned "I know I know." she threw on pants and a robe and her ugg boots. "Come on." she laughed and KC got up. They walked into her mom house which was across the driveway. "Oh and remember: no sarcasm!" she said

"Clare when have I ever used sarcasm?" he teased

"Oh god. Here we go." she opened the door.

"About time."her mother said

"Mom, we were sleeping, or about to." Clare said "Hey Dad." she hugged her dad. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother and I have been talking," he said

"Oh That's dangerous." Clare joked

"I know." her mother and father had gotten divorced two years ago.

"Anyways we see that you two are serious about this whole marriage thing," her mother began to say

"We are mom." Clare said

"Let me finish, if you two are as serious as you want us to believe, we feel you two could use some counseling." Clare just stared at her parents

"Your kidding right?" she said

"He is a very good counselor. He counseled us." her mother

"And didn't you guys get divorced?" KC said. Her mother shot KC a look, but it was nothing compared to look that Clare gave him. "Just saying."

"Fine Mom. We will go." she got up disgusted "Come on Mr. foot-in-mouth." she walked away. And so did her mother. Her dad looked at KC

"You better go make it right."

"How mad could Clare be?" KC said

"She is her mother's daughter. Trust me. Just go make it right." he smiled and left. KC sighed and walked to the house. As soon as he opened the door Clare screamed

"How the hell could you say that?"

"What?"

"How could you bring up my parents divorce?"  
"Ok, I am sorry I brought up your parents divorce," he said

"Oh you so don't mean that." she was angry.

"Your right. I didn't mean it. And thanks for volunteering me for "marriage counseling" Yippie!" KC said

"Oh sorry I thought that you would want to try to make this marriage work! My bad" Clare said

"Yes, lets go to the guy who counseled your parents. Good idea!"

"Didn't I tell you to leave your smart ass out side?" she got into bed

"Your right." he lied down next to her. "Sorry"

"I forgive you." he looked at her

"You wanna fool around?" she looked and sounded disgusted.

"Get bent KC"

"Well I am trying." he said

"Good night." she turned over.

…...

"God! KC is so annoying!" Clare told Sam the next day

"What happened?"

"He is such a jerk! I hate him!"

"Sorry." he hugged her

"He is just being this cocky jerk and I cant stand it!"  
"Sorry," he told her

"Thanks" then he looked at her "Are you gonna be at practice today?"  
"I am. But first my parents want us to talk to a marriage counselor."

"You don't look so happy," he noted

"I'm not. KC is being such a big baby."

"He doesn't want to go?"

"No."

"Well I think that if I were getting married to someone as amazing as you, I would totally go to marriage counseling"

"Thanks Sam. What would I do without you?" she hugged him. They didn't let go. Finally Sam did.

"Oh. Well I be waiting for you Clare." he said winking at her.

…...

KC was getting dressed in the locker room, when Dave was there

"Dude, dude" Dave yelled

"Huh?"

"Wow you are space cadet"

"Shut up. Clare and are fighting all the time."

"Its worth it, cause you are are doing it"

"Not really" KC said

"Really?" Dave was shocked

"Every time we are about to, something interrupts us." KC shook his head "She is always mad at me."

"Well what you need to do is romance the girl. Make dinner for two, put on some mood music, you set the tone." he suggested

"I would, but we have to go to marriage counseling."

"Serious?"  
"Yes." KC looked at the clock "Oh shoot I can not be late. She is already mad, I don't want to add gasoline on the fire." he ran out

…...

Clare was waiting in the car for KC. Who was late

"Sorry I am late practice is running late." he said "I told Armstrong I had to go."  
"Great." Clare turned on the engine and drove to their house.

"So are you not gonna talk to you?" she didn't even look at KC "Great! This is just great Clare. Way to go into our first meeting with our marriage counselor angry at each other."

They walked in. a older man was there with her parents

"Hello Clare." he said

"Hello Pastor Brooks" she said and awkwardly shook his hand "This is my husband KC." she said

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise Mr Brooks, uh Pastor Brooks, Mr Pastor Brooks..." he didn't know what to call this man

"Pastor is just fine." he said "Shall we get started?" he said

"Yes." Clare said and her parents left the room. KC and Clare sat on the couch

"Ok, I want you to know this is a free environment, you can talk freely and no one can judge you." the pastor said

"Can we get one a little less kooky?" KC whispered to Clare. She elbowed him him. "Ow." he said

"Just shut up and learn something,"

"What we are gonna start with is something not so heavy. We are gonna start with what each others favorite thing is." he looked at Clare "You wanna start?"  
"Sure."

"Name KC's favorite band, TV show, and color,"

"Easy, White strips, CSI, and green" she said KC was impressed

"Very good Clare, now" he looked at KC "Your turn"

"Easy, uh" he thought about it "Um" after five minutes he said "I know. Its um" Clare looked annoyed

"You don't know do you?" she asked

"Not off the top off my head." he said

"Oh my god."  
"Ok, I bet you don't know my middle name," KC said

"What is it Tool?"  
"What is your middle name?" the counselor asked

"Collins. Actually, my name is Kyle Collins. But Kyle Collins is my father's name. So I just shorted it too KC." Clare looked at him

"Your full name is Kyle Collins Guthrie?"

"Yeah." Clare was shocked

"So all these years you never thought to tell me that?"  
"Didn't think it was a big deal."

"KC its your name." she turned away

"Ok, that didn't go well." he said "So lets go on with how many kids you want."  
"Two." Clare said

"Four" Kc said at the same time

"Four?" Clare said

"Why not?"

"Oh maybe because I have to have them." she said "And you don't" she said

"Well do you want kids right away, or wait?" he asked

"Right away." Kc said and Clare looked at him

"Um no. we are waiting." she said

"Why?" KC asked

"Well, I have things I want to do. I want to travel and do things that a baby would get in the way."

"Wow, what about what I want?" KC asked

"Um, you have a say obviously, but I was hoping I could build a career before we a had baby." she said

"Well does it matter, how many kids? Cause obviously we are NEVER gonna do it!" KC said

"Oh yes cause you are such a turn on right now." Clare said

"And you are looking so hot?" KC shot back

"Oh so you are saying you wouldn't want to have sex now?"  
"Oh I would." he said "I just wouldn't enjoy it." Clare looked at him "Ok I would. But I wouldn't want to cuddle."

…...

Clare's mom was listening in from the dinning room. Her dad just rolled his eyes

"Mary, let them go."

"Steve, they are about crack"

"I kinda like KC. I think he is good for our daughter." he said

"You want to watch our baby marry before she has a chance to live?" She scolded her ex husband.

"Maybe, if he loves her then yes. She is my baby. I want her to be happy."

"She doesn't know what she wants" her mother said

"Oh my god I cant believe you!" Clare yelled she opened the door "I am going to practice." she ran out of the house and drove to the school. Her mother shot her father a triumph look. He rolled his eyes.

…...

Clare was crying in her car. She screamed. Once she collected herself she walked in to rehearsal, only to find everyone but Sam gone.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went home."

"Oh. OK." she was upset

"Whats wrong?"

"KC and I got into a huge fight, and we yelled and argued and I just don't know what to do." he sat her down on the coach

"You gotta find someone who makes you happy."

"That is just it. KC and I were happy. Before."

"Now a girl like you, they only date a guy like KC. They don't bring them home to meet mom and dad."

"Maybe your right." she looked at him "Thanks"

"You know Clare," he looked at her :I have liked you ever since I could remember. I still like you know," he smiled

"What?"

"And if you don't stop me, I will kiss you in 5, 4, 3," he cupped her face. Clare's heart was beating so fast she couldn't stop it.

**Will Clare cheat on KC? What about the marriage counseling situation? don't miss the next chapter. **


	6. Bleeding Love

"5, 4, 3, 2," he said Clare was so tempted. Sam and her never fought. Where as KC and her always fought. She leaned in and then she thought of KC face

"I cant. I have to go." she got up.

"Wait Clare." he said

"No. I am not this kind of girl." she looked at him "I just wish that KC wanted to make things work with me as much as you do. But I love him."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Sam said

"Bye." she ran out and drove home. KC did come that night. He didn't even say two words to her. He lie down next to her. She turned over. Even though KC was in the bed with her, she felt more alone that night then she ever had

…...

They barley talked the next few days. They avoided each other. They were never home at the same time. Clare went into her mom's house.

"Mom, have you seen KC?"

"No. where is he?" she asked

"Maybe he is at the garage." she said. There was no denying the fact that Clare was upset.

"Oh Clare, here is a letter from Banting." her mother was excited. Clare opened it. "What dos it say?"

"I got in. Full scholarship." her mother hugged her

"What is wrong?"

"KC."

"What about him,"

"He is going to TU. We were gonna go there together." she said

"But we have been dreaming of you going Banting for so long." her mother

"I know. But I don't know."  
"Well think about it. Oh and don't forget to tell KC that tonight, your grandparents are coming over. For Sunday dinner. Your father too, and his parents."

"Great." Clare went inside her house. She got into Banting. Her dream college. She should have been happy. She had dreamed of going there. But know she wasn't so sure. She was drinking coffee when KC came in

"Oh, hi." he said

"Hi."

"I am gonna shower and then going to the break room with Dave and Connor."

"I told you last week my grandparents are coming over."

"Oh yeah." he said

"Come on KC. Please?" she said

"Fine." he said. Clare sighed. She got dressed. KC came out from the bathroom dressed. He sighed "Clare, I don't want to live like this. Us mad at each other." he walked over to her. She was sitting on the bed. He knelt down and looked at her "I am sorry for being such a jerk."

"I am sorry for being so testy. I just want this to work so bad.."

"So do I." KC said "I love you." she smiled

"I love you too." and she looked down, but KC grabbed her chin and kissed her softly.

"Lets go. We don't want to keep your parents waiting." he said smiling. Clare got up and they walked into the house.

"Clare!" her grandmother said and ran over and hugged her.

"Hi Gram." she said "You guys remember KC right? KC this is my Grandma Marie and Grandpa Joe." KC shook there hands

"Nice to see you again." KC said

"Nice to see you too son." her grandpa Joe said

"Oh you are just such a nice guy." her grandma said

"Yeah." Clare looked at him. Just then her dad arrived with his parents

"Hi, hi we are here." her dad said. Clare walked over and hugged her dad. "Hello angel." he kissed her head "KC how are you son?" he said

"Fine."

"Hows the job at the garage?"

"Great. I have been learning a lot. Sean my boss has been nothing but a great mentor." KC said

"Dinner's ready." her mother said. They all sat down. After a while her Grandma Marie looked at Clare

"Oh Clare, we heard about Banting. You must be excited."

"What about Banting?" KC asked

"You didn't hear? She got in full scholarship."

"Really?" KC looked at Clare

"Yes, well we haven't had a chance to discus it yet." Clare said

"Why didn't you tell me?" KC asked

"I wanted to but,"

"Its just your dream. What would stop your from going?" her grandpa said.

"Yeah what?" KC asked

"Nothing, can we talk about something else."

"Yes. Oh and we heard that you got Valedictorian. Congrats" her father's mother said

"Yeah."

"We always knew Clare was going places. She was always so smart." her mother "Nothing should be holding her back." Clare looked at KC. He looked hurt

"Ok. Enough about me, Dad, how's' business."

KC left shortly after dessert to go play pool. Clare thought about everything that had happened. She did want to travel. She did want to see the world. And she knew she wanted an adventure. She was sitting on her porch. KC came home late.

"Clare is something wrong?" KC asked

"Just thinking." she said

"About what?" he sat down next to her

"KC, how do see the next five years?"  
"Us, together. You getting your B.A in English. I'm taking business courses. You know to get a better sense for when I open my own shop." he looked at Clare "Why what do you see?"

"I see me traveling. To places I don't know the languages, and sit and have lunch near the Effile Tower. I see me, going to London, and St. Petersburg." she looked at him "I see a lot."  
"Ok. But when you see your self eating lunch wherever, I am there too right?" KC asked

"Maybe. I don't know. I have only been here in Toronto. I want to travel. I have had other boyfriends but I have only ever loved you. And when I started to hang out Sam, I realized that he has been to so many places. It was like I need to experience those things for myself." she said. KC got up "Please don't be mad." she begged

"How can I not be Clare? Your breaking up with me."

"No. I am just saying that I need to get out of this town."

"You are. If you can picture your life without me, and that doesn't break your heart, then what the hell are we kidding ourselves with this 'marriage'?" KC said

"I don't know" Clare said

"You know what Clare, go, to anywhere. Cause all I am doing is holding you back."

"Then that is it, we are over," Clare said

"Yes, I guess we are." he fought back tears. "Bye Clare.

"Bye KC." Clare watched KC leave taking not his belongings but her fragile heart with him

**Prom and graduation are upon us. With a return of someone make KC and Clare see what they have? Will they save this broken relationship? Or are KC and Clare over forever? **


	7. Love The Way You Lie

2 weeks later, Clare and KC hadn't said two words to each other since that night. If by chance Clare caught KC's eye, she couldn't look at him look at him for long. KC wanted to just tell her that he loved her and needed her. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell her, because she did not love him back.

Clare walked into her mothers house, and saw her mother happy

"Hey mom." she grabbed some orange juice

"Clare I know graduation is in a few days and Prom is tomorrow and your birthday is today,"

"Thanks for reminding me mom." she said sarcastic

"Anyways, I thought what could I get you, and I figured out what. It just flew in today."  
"Mom, no offense but I am not really in the mood for any surprises." Clare said heading out

"Oh fine then I will just sit on another plane ride for 12 hours to get back to Kenya." and girl who Clare had not seen in 4 years appeared. Clare almost fell over

"Darcy!" Clare ran over and hugged her sister

"Hey sis. Happy Birthday!"Darcy looked Clare"Wow! You are graduating! I am so proud of you Ms. Valedictorian" Darcy hugged Clare tight

"Darce, Darce, Darcy!" she yelled "You are chocking me" she told her

"I cant help it I just miss you so much!" Darcy said

"I miss you too." Clare said

"Come on, we have catch up." Darcy said

"Well, I gotta still clean out the guest house. Wanna come watch?" Clare said

"Of course!" she and Clare walked to the guest house. "So Clare" Darcy said soon as she sat down "how are you? Really?"

"My life is falling apart." she said she sat down next Darcy. "I thought that things between us would be fine, I mean things between us were amazing before," Clare looked down at her fingers "Then.."

"Why would you think getting married was a smart thing?" Darcy said

"I love him Darce. I have never felt this way. We fight. But I love him. I made a huge mistake"

"Why not tell him?"  
"I cant. Darce I will choke on a apology." Clare said

"Clare, you here?" It was KC

"K, what are you doing here?" Clare said

"I came by to pick up some of my stuff," he looked at Darcy "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm KC." he walked over to Darcy

"I know who you are KC." she shook his hand

"Well I will just grab my stuff." he said. Clare just sat there in silence. After about 15 minutes he said "I think I got everything." he looked at Clare

"Ok, see you KC." she looked at Darcy

"Yeah, oh wait." he said and pulled something out of his pocket. He handed it to Clare who stood up. So did Darcy but she left the room

"What is it?"

"Open it." in the box was the most beautiful ring that Clare had ever seen. It was a single diamond in a silver band. The diamond sparkled like nothing Clare had ever seen before. She was breathless. "It was my grandmother's. She and my grandfather were married for 70 years. They were high school sweethearts. They got married right out of high school. They only reason they aren't together now is because my grandfather died." KC said "I was only 8, but I remember seeing him in the hospital and he was really sick. My grandmother held his hand. I remember that even though my grandfather was out of it, he still looked at my grandmother like she was the most important person to him." he smiled "I was gonna give this to you, hoping it would bring us the luck. But now,"

"KC you can take it back" Clare said

"There isn't anyone in the world I would want to have this than you." he told her "Happy Birthday Clare." he kissed her forehead. Clare chocked on her words. She wanted to run and throw her arms around him and tell him she loved him. But before she could, KC was gone.

"What's up?" Darcy said

"Nothing."

"Well what I don't get is why are you still here? I mean your reasoning to not take the doctor internship in Kenya is because of KC. If you are over, you should go."

"You are right."

"Well now that is over, what are gonna wear to Prom?"

"Oh that, I am not going." Clare said

"Come on. I didn't go to my senior prom and I regret it."

"Fine. I don't know,"

"Well baby sis, good thing I am here than huh?"

…...

Darcy helped Clare get ready for Prom. Clare was wearing a bright pink strapless dress. She was wearing her long hair down, and straight. She couldn't smile for the photo's . she knows she should be happy. But she wanted be going to Prom with KC. Alli had Dave, even Connor had a date. Clare had never felt more alone.

KC just stared at Clare. She was gorgeous. Surprise. Not really. He just let himself stare at her. He finally made his way over to her

"Clare can I have a dance?" Sam asked

"Maybe later?" she said. Truth is, Clare didn't want to dance with anyone who wasn't KC. He smiled at her. Before he reached her Alli went up to the mic

"Ok, Seniors, the moment you have all been waiting for. Your king and queen" she opened the envelop and smiled "Surprise. Clare Edwards and KC Guthrie!" Clare was shocked. KC didn't know what to do. He and Clare walked up and got their crowns. "Now the king and queen will share a special dance." KC pulled Clare out to the dance floor. They were silent waiting for the song to play. As soon as it did, it was a familiar song. Clare smiled

"I love this song." she said

"me too. Two is better than one." he said

"_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought hey, you know this could be something,"_

"I remember what you wore on the first day." KC said

"K, I would hope you would. I wore it everyday for almost a semester."s he rolled her eyes

"Yeah. I remember that day. I remember meeting this kinda cute girl in a not so cute uniform.." he said

"Oh really?" Clare said

"Yeah, I thought this girl seems sweet. Little did I know she would call me stupid." he said

"Hey to be fair, all the guys in gifted looked either like Connor or like Wesley."

"So your saying I was too good looking to be in gifted?" he teased

"Yes." she said

"Well, I thought this girl would let me be Mr. Suave. Turns out she was gonna call me out on all my shit." he looked at her "I remember looking into your blue eyes the next day, and thinking that this girl was gonna change my life." he smiled "Little did I know how much."

"What happened to us K?"  
"Things got in our way.":

"I have faith in you KC," Clare said

"Just not enough to fight for us."

"I do love you. I just need to leave and find myself."

"I get it. Just know that I will always be there if you ever need me."

"i know K." just like that the song was over. And so were they

…... 

Clare got up and looked at her calender. Today she was graduating high school. 4 years of heartbreak, love, friendship, good times and bad were all over. She smiled. Even though she had lost KC, she would never regret her time with him.

KC couldn't believe he was done with high school. He had been through a lot. And the thought of seeing Clare one more time was enough to tide him over. He knew they were over. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be, still, KC had wished he could change time.

Clare's parents drove her to school. She ran into KC, at graduation.

"Clare can you believe that school is over? Finally?"

"Yes, finally." Clare was trying to be happy. They all took seats in the auditorium and Mr. Simpson said

"And now a few words from your valedictorian Clare Edwards." they all clapped

"Thank you Mr. Simpson. We have come through a lot in our 4 years here at Degrassi. Some good, some bad, but all memorable. When I think of Degrassi I think of Bot wars." she smiled. So did Alli, KC and Connor. "I think of people who can make feel so secure but will be the first to tell you when you are being a brat." she smiled "But this day isn't just about us graduates. It about all of you sitting out there, the people who have loved us and helped us through the good times and bad. There are a few I want to thank. My parents. You have loved me through everything. Darce, you and I were always opposites but our bond as sister's will never die. Mr. Simpson, thank you for letting take summer school so I could be top in our class." then she looked at the class "Dave Wesley Connor, how I wish I had your free spirits. Alli, you will always be the person I call for help. Even though we have had different interest, but we will always have each others back." Clare then looked at the audience "One more person I want to thank. This person has seen me through my worst and darkest moments. I have seen this person. I love this person, and this person loves me. I want to thank KC Guthrie." KC shot his head up in shock "Without you, I would not be the Clare I am today. Thank you." She looked at KC and he nodded "Congrats Class of 2012, We did it!" she said.

After the ceremony KC walked up to Clare

"That was some speech." he said

"Every bit of it true."

"I am glad that I have ruined your life."

"You haven't." Clare said

"Wanna go for coffee tomorrow?"  
"Cant" Clare said

"Why?" KC asked

"Tomorrow afternoon, I am gonna be going to Kenya. With Darcy. I got a job at a clinic working with real doctors."

"So you are really gonna be a doctor even though you want to be a writer?"

"This is the safe choice." Clare said

"And you always choose the safe choice."

"I like safe."

"yeah, you know your heart is set on being a writer, and you are gonna wake up one day upset and depressed." he said "I hope not. I hope you wake up and have all this world has to offer, I hope you will see me 10 years from now, and smile at me and call me your friend. And I will smile just cause you are smiling." he hugged her. She wanted to cry

"Bye KC"

"Bye Clare."

**Clare is getting ready to leave on a plane forever, Can KC convince her to stay? Or will her arrive too late? **


	8. Perfect

Clare was packing her life up later that night. Her mom walked in

"Need any help?" she asked. Her daughter had been silent ever since they left graduation. She was worried

"Not from you. You have done enough." but her mother sat on her bed

"I am sorry about you and KC. You know this is for the best. You can now move on."

"Who says this is for the best?" Clare said

"He left you." her mother

"No, I left him. Cause of you and everyone telling me and pushing the idea that we were all wrong for each other." she said

"I was just trying too protect you, from getting hurt the same way I was." she said

"You kicked Dad out. You were there. You have been trying to make dad the enemy. But you could have begged him to stay." she said "Just cause your marriage ended that way doesn't mean KC and I would have."

"I just regret every part of my marriage." her mother said

"Everything?" Clare said

"Yes."

"Including Darcy? And Me?"

"Oh no honey." she said

"You just said that." she said "Mom. When will you learn," Clare said "KC is a jerk. don't get me wrong, I will be the first one to tell you. But he tries. Yes he has hurt me, badly. But he has been there, help me through some pretty dark stuff. He really loves me. We could have made it work." Clare said chocking on her words. "Now we will never know." she said "Just go mom." she asked. Her mother sighed and left. Clare cried in a way that her mother had never heard her before.

…...

KC was leaning on a car drinking some water. He couldn't believe that Clare was really gone. He had seen her pretty much everyday practically since they met. Or she always a phone call away. Now she was gonna be on the other side of the world . He may never see her again. Sean noticed he was silent, he walked over to him

"Hey, what's up?" Sean asked

"Clare is leaving for Africa. Then straight to Banting." KC said

"Wow. So she is leaving you behind, how do you feel?"

"Crappy. I love her. And now I will never see her again. If I could I would go back and stop her, when she dumped me." Kc said. Sean looked at Kc

"Ok. I am gonna tell you something that I haven't told anyone. I knew a girl like Clare. I met her when we were both in grade 7th. She was the only girl I ever really loved. But I hurt her over and over. The stupid thing is she took me back. Then I decided to join the Army. She dumped me. Now she is married with her first child on the way. I am happy for her and the guy is a good guy. And he treats her really well. But if I could do it all over again, I would have stayed. I would have stayed and convinced her to give us another chance. Tell her all the things she means to me." Sean looked at KC "Don't live your life regretting. Now. Go after her." he said "Trust me." KC just sat there "Ok, I just gave you the best advice in the world and you are just gonna sit there? Go after the girl dummy!" Sean said. KC smiled and jumped in his car and drove.

…...

Clare brought her last bag down the stairs and out to her dad's van. Alli was there with Dave, Connor and Adam. Clare smiled at them Alli began to tear up

"Now you don't cry. I wont be able to handle it." Clare said hugging her oldest friend

"I cant help it. We wont see you until like Christmas." Alli said "Don't you forget your bestie" Alli said

"I could never." Clare looked at Adam and hugged him too. "I am gonna miss you so much." Clare said

"I'll miss you too. You were the only one who was there for me when everything was going on a few years ago. So if you ever need anything," he said

"I know. Thanks." then she turned to Connor who held his hand out and Clare pushed it away. "Screw the handshakes. Friends hug." he smiled and hugged her back.

"Bye Clare." he said. Clare hugged Dave and then climbed into her dad's van with Darcy. They began to drive away.

"I almost wish she would just stop the van and come running back and tell us it was all a cruel joke." Alli said

"She isn't though." Adam said.

…...

"Please be home" Kc said as he knocked on a door. A female answered but not the one he had hoped for

"KC what are you doing here?" she snapped

"Ms. Edwards, I have to find Clare. Is she in?"

"She isn't here." her mother said

"Listen, I know you can think of at least 10 guys who are better for Clare. But I love her. And I am gonna find her, so if you wanna help that is great. But I am not giving up." KC turned away

"She is at the airport. Her flight doesn't leave till noon." her mother said

"Thanks." he said

"Just bring my baby home." she said

"I will." he said

…...

"Boarding call for flight 123 for Kenya." the announcer said

"I guess we better get going." Darcy said

"Yeah." Clare looked back

"You know he isn't coming." Darcy said

"I know. I just hoped." Clare said. She headed to the ticket line.

"Clare!" she heard. She thought she was hearing things "CLARE!" this time she looked behind her. It was KC running towards her

"KC?" she said and she got out of line and he walked up to her

"I couldn't let you go without telling you." he said out of breathe

"Tell me what?"  
"I am a jerk. I have let you down more times than I can count. I am lazy, I do just enough to get by. I like to go on my gut rather than my brain. I am your opposite you can do a lot better." he looked her in her eyes "But I am also crazy in love with you. If you have to go to Kenya, I will be on the next plane. I cant just let you walk out of my life." he said

"IS that all?" Clare said she was chocking on her words

"No, I came to do this." and he pulled her and kissed her. They had kissed a thousand times. But something was passionate and amazing about this kiss that Clare has to kiss him back. When he pulled away, she was in tears

"I don't want to be a doctor, I don't want to go to Banting or Kenya, I wan to go to TU, I want to be a writer and I want to stay with you." she kissed him back.

"Finale boarding call for flight 123 to Kenya." the announcer said

"Darcy," Clare looked back at her sister

"I know." she smiled

"But you bought me a ticket," Clare said

"Look at it." and Clare did. It was a ticket from Kenya to Toronto. "What is this?" Clare said

"My ticket home." Clare looked confused "I knew you two weren't over, so I thought that if I made it seem like you were leaving, it would make KC get his butt in gear and stop you." Darcy winked

"Thanks Darcy." Clare said

"You two crazy kids have fun." Darcy said and boarded the plane. KC looked at Clare and cupped her face and tenderly kissed her

"I love you Clare." he said

"I love you KC."

…...

Part two

Good To you

KC and Clare divorced after second year of collage. Now 14 years later, Clare is going on book tour, so she sends her daughter Kelly, to say with her mom. Kelly wants to stay with her dad, KC. Only problem? KC has no idea she exist. So when she unexpectedly shows up on his door, KC and Clare are forced to see each other after 14 years. Clare and KC realize something they have been both missing: family. Can they save their marriage one more time and prove that KC would be good to Clare, Clare would be good to KC?

This is will be a new story. So once it is up subscribe to it!


End file.
